Colress
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Colress |slogan=no |tab1=SM |image1=Sun Moon Colress.png‎ |tab2=B2W2 |image2=Black 2 White 2 Colress.png |size1=180px |size2=210px |caption1=Art from |caption2=Art from |gender=Male |colors=no |eyes=Yellow |hair=Blond and blue |hometown=Unknown |region=Unova |relatives=Unknown |trainer= |trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer, Team Plasma |game=yes |generation= , |games= |specialist=yes |type= s |team=yes |teamname=Team Plasma |teamrank=Boss }} Colress is a Pokémon researcher and the new boss of Team Plasma, appointed by Ghetsis. He is the secondary antagonist in . His goal is to discover the true way to draw out the strength of Pokémon. In , Colress is first encountered in Castelia Sewers. He is met again at Castelia City, where he tells the player that he disagrees with the old Team Plasma's goals to liberate Pokémon from humans. The player re-encounters Colress on , where several block the path. Colress uses his machine to drive the Crustle away and challenges the player to a battle. Colress is once again seen as a participant in the Pokémon World Tournament, matched against the player in the final round of the tournament. He is later encountered on . Like usual, he talks to the player mostly about Team Plasma. Later on, during the battle against the new Team Plasma on the Plasma Frigate while at the Giant Chasm, Colress is seen in a chamber, where he reveals that he joined Team Plasma to pursue and research the true strength of Pokémon. After he is defeated in battle, he allows access to Ghetsis's chamber, wanting to see if the player can stop him. After the player enters the Hall of Fame, Colress continues to dwell in the Plasma Frigate; however, he and the other Team Plasma members have decided to put an end to their ambitions. Colress remains in the chamber when he first met the player on the Plasma Frigate; there, he can then battle the player and will give the player a once defeated. He will then move to the stern of the Frigate, where he will battle the player once per day. In , a found on references him by saying, "A few years back, this really strange dude named Colress told me that these big stones emit some kind of special energy." In , Colress appears on and gives the player . After becoming the first Alola , Colress will give the player the Genesect Drives. He also participates as a Trainer in the Battle Tree. When he is first met, he tells the player that he is still conducting his research into the true power of Pokémon, but following the events of Black 2 and White 2, he now believes that the source of a Pokémon's true power is its bond with its Trainer. He is in Alola researching the Z-Ring and if it can draw out the power of Pokémon more effectively than the Mega Ring. He also expresses interest in the Poké Pelago. In , Colress's role is slightly expanded, and he is revealed to be one of the people the Ultra Recon Squad reached out to in order to help with Necrozma. In response, Colress created the and , based on his prior experience with Pokémon fusion. He gives the player both devices after witnessing them capture on Mount Lanakila. The player can also visit him it the hotel room he's staying at in Tide Song Hotel before he is officially introduced. Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Team Plasma Category:Members of Team Plasma Category:Sun and Moon characters Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon characters